


Trip to the Vet

by DomAshwood



Series: The Pet Play Pieces [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Inspection, M/M, Medical Kink, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomAshwood/pseuds/DomAshwood
Summary: Your pet is nervous about his first visit to the vet.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Pet Play Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760407
Kudos: 81





	Trip to the Vet

Your pet is nervous about his first visit to the vet. You do your best to calm him before the appointment; he’s allowed to lick you to his heart’s content and you’ve been instructed to not let him come for 24 hours before the appointment, but you stroke his cock a little, just enough to make it hard. You consider locking his cock up because that settles him, but the vet will have to remove it to inspect him properly. 

So you keep his the cage off and he can’t seem to believe his luck. He keeps eyeing up his teddy like he might hump it; he’ll get spanked if he does, so lucky for him, he doesn’t try it.

You collar and leash him, and make sure to keep him close to your side in the waiting room. There are a few other pets there—two males and one pretty little girl. You can tell your boy is desperate to sniff at them. He’s not entirely hard, but his cock is thickening up, eager after being teased this morning. 

The vet is a young man—fresh-faced with eyes that dance wickedly. He helps you get your pet up onto the exam table. He positions your boy on his hands and knees, helping him present himself for inspection. 

You practiced this position at home with him. You’ve been getting him on his hands and knees in front of you every night, making him keep his legs nice and wide. You’ve fingered him, touched his cock, stroked his balls—you haven’t allowed an inch of him to go unexamined.

He’s still shy, here in this unfamiliar place with this strange man. He’s blushing and ducking his head, trying to hide. He clenches his cheeks and tries to shut his legs; you smack his thigh, reminding him to behave.

The vet waves off your apologies. “It’s his first time,” he says. “They’re all shy the first time.” He strokes your pet’s back and scratches his hair. “How long have you had him?” he asks. And, “How has he taken to being fucked?” And, “How often do you allow him to come?”

You answer him, matching his casual tone while your pet squirms between you. At one point, the vet’s gaze flicks down to your pet and you swear you see him smirk.

The vet pulls on a pair of latex gloves and lubes up two fingers. He presses both fingers into your pet’s hole and gently thrusts them in and out. He watches your boy closely, monitoring his reaction. Your boy starts moaning, and luckily, you know better than to be embarrassed; the poor thing just can’t help himself. The vet doesn’t seem to mind either. His smirk—yes, definitely a smirk this time—seems to tell you that he might even like it.

He nods and pulls his fingers out. “He’s a little tight,” he says. “Have you tried plugging him daily?” He thrusts both fingers back into your boy suddenly, and your boy moans and tries to hump back against them. The vet hums thoughtfully. “Try to fuck him more often,” he says. “He seems a little desperate. If you don’t have time, a friend with a more dominant pet might be able to help you out. Tie him down the first few times; they don’t usually like being mounted by an unfamiliar male.” 

You have time to fuck your boy more often. But even so, you file away his suggestion of a more dominant pet—it would do well to put your boy in his place as the pack bitch.

The vet puts on a fresh set of gloves and weighs your boy’s balls in his hand. He rolls them in his palm, then measures your boy’s cock. He makes sure he reads the measurement out in a mocking tone, making your boy blush.

He touches the inside of your boy’s thigh, pressing firmly to make him spread his legs wider. He runs his hand over your boy’s smooth skin; you shaved his cock and balls this morning, making sure he was neat and tidy for his first visit to the vet.

The vet lubes up his palm and wraps his hand around your boy’s cock. He jerks him off quickly and impersonally, and within a few minutes, come spatters onto the paper cover of the exam table. Without thinking, you scoop some up with two fingers and push it into your boy’s mouth. “Sorry,” you say. “It’s habit.”

The vet laughs. “Keep doing that,” he says. “You’ll train him up just fine.”

You can’t help yourself. “Would you like to join me for dinner?” you ask. “You can give me more tips on how to keep him healthy.” After a moment, you add, “If you’re feeling generous, you can even demonstrate a few.”

He rubs his fingers over the oversensitive head of your boy’s cock. Your boy quivers and tries to squirm away; the vet stops him with a firm hand pressing between his shoulder blades. “I would love to,” he says.


End file.
